One Kiss
by Trunks is mine so back off
Summary: this is a story about how goten gets jealous when videl kisses trunks instead of him but theres a twist ending so please read all the way to the end its really a good story i swear and if you dont think so please reveiw and give me a rating so i can work to make my storoies better! thanks if you read it!


ONE KISS

_Blah_

means thinking

**Blah**

means title and end

3rd person

In the gravity room

"Trunks can we stop now, I'm hungry" asked Goten the littlest Son. "No, Goten we've only been sparring for 3 hours, how can you be hungry we just had lunch 3 hours ago, anyway?" Trunks said, _man it would be nice to eat right now-no no no I wont give into you hunger never never nev-huh _"wait did you say something Goten?"

"'sigh' Trunks I said Videl's coming over later for dinner and I want to see her, but Gohan always says I can't because I'm too wild most of the time and she just can't handle all of that, I don't believe him though, plus Trunks you know how well my mom and Videl can cook. Come on please, Trunks?" Goten said with those big innocent eyes that you just couldn't say no too even if you tried.

Just then Videl came in and saw the boys she immediately walked over to them and Gotten a hug and Trunks a kiss on the cheek. Videl and Trunks had no idea but that set Goten off and after they said there hellos and all Videl retreated to the kitchen to help Chi-Chi make dinner for 5 Saiyans and 3 humans.(The Briefs were coming over for dinner, minus Dr. Briefs and Bunny as always of course.)

In the kitchen

"Hello Chi-Chi"

"Oh hi Videl I wasn't expecting to see you here for a while to come?"

"Well you see," said Videl, "I…um…how do I put this?" Videl said as she started to blush at what Chi-Chi was probably thinking right then. But just at that moment Chi-Chi grabbed her apron tugged it off, hugged Videl and ran around the house yelling her most famous line, "Grandchildren!" again and again.

Videl sighed _this is going to be one loooong night _she thought to herself as she started the dinner up again, she didn't want to let it burn. "Why me" she thought out loud to no one in particular. But Gohan had just walked in and he heard what she said so he asked "What do you mean 'Why me'?" he asked. This scared Videl causing her to spill the rice she had just made, she turned around to find a very amused Gohan struggling to keep from laughing. She glared at him. This made him straighten out "What was that all about?" he asked referring to his mother and trying to change the subject before she jumped on him _yeah that's just what I need, an angry Videl nice going Gohan._ "I was about to tell her why I came here so early, I stuttered a bit.., and that's the result." answered Videl.

The next day with Trunks and Goten

Goten couldn't keep it in any longer so he pounced on the unsuspecting Trunks who was playing a video game at that moment (surprise surprise). "How could you Trunks, I'm your best friend, how could you?" cried Goten. "Goten what's wrong what did I do to make you so mad? Jeez! Lighten up would you?" said slightly shaken Trunks.

"Oh, you know fair and well what you did!" yelled Goten. "What? The lizard on your tooth brush? I'm sorry, I thought you liked lizards?" Trunks yelled back. "No you scared the heck out of my mom, but I'm going to kill you for what you did to Videl!" hissed Goten his hair flashing yellow. "What I didn't do anything to Videl. What are you talking about Goten?"

Yelled Trunks trying to get out of the death grip Goten had him in.

"Yes you did you kissed her!" yelled Goten trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably. "Wait, what are you talking about Goten I didn't kiss Videl! Why would I any way she's your brothers girlfreind and you know just as well as I do, that Gohan would kill us both, if I did he would kill me first because I kissed her, then he would- wait Goten are you talking about the other day when she hugged you and kissed me, on the cheek?" Trunks said in two breaths.

"Oh YEAH! I am talking about that you kissed he rright I front of me!" yelled Goten momentarily forgetting to hold back the tears.

"Goten I didn't kiss her she kissed me…on the cheek"

("Goten I didn't kiss her she kissed me-on the cheek")

**THE END**

A/N

this is the original story I finally found it so here it is guys I hope you liked it!


End file.
